The present invention relates to a currency processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a currency processing apparatus capable of remaining a predetermined amount of currencies based on cash of stacked coin processing device which manually replenishes and collect cash and cash of a bill processing device and a coin processing device.
In recent years, a currency processing apparatus which has a function of mechanically paying and receiving currency is used in a store. In such a currency processing apparatus, it is necessary to remain a predetermined amount of currencies for change before opening the store.
There is known a stacked coin processing device which stores stacked coin in which a given number of coins are wrapped and administrates cash. Such a stacked coin processing device is installed near the currency processing apparatus, and when coins for change run out, an operator manually replenishes stacked coin stored in the stacked coin processing device into the currency processing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 11-213213 discloses a currency paying and receiving processing system having a function of remaining a predetermined money amount. This currency paying and receiving processing system refers to accommodating part cash data of each denominations stored in an in-device cash memory 43, a set near empty number which is stored in a near empty setting memory 46, and a remaining money amount which is set in a remaining money amount setting memory 44, calculates a remaining processing calculation money amount by subtracting a secured remaining money amount from a designated remaining money amount, and obtains a currency constituting pattern for constituting the actually calculated remaining money amount using the minimum currency number (see paragraphs 0056 to 0064 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 11-213213).
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 11-213213 obtains the currency constituting pattern based on the cash data of bills and coins, and a cash of the stacked coin is not taken into account. Therefore, when the secured remaining money amount runs out, an operator manually replenishes coins from the stacked coin processing device and collects a money amount (number) replenished from the stacked coin processing device.
As a result, the burden of the operator is increased, and a human-caused mistake is generated in some cases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a currency processing apparatus capable of reducing the burden of an operator and a human-caused mistake when coins are replenished from a stacked coin processing device and capable of efficiently administrating cash and a remaining amount.